


A Slice of Heaven

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: He also enjoys watching David eat, because it’s clear that hereallyenjoys food. He’s alternating between a slice of margherita and a slice of classic pepperoni like he’s trying to decide which he likes better, but he’s savoring each bite from from either more or less equally. Sometimes he’ll close his eyes and tip his head back happily while he chews, and Patrick is so deeply, embarrassingly smitten with him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245





	A Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby/gifts).



> Based on [this adorable post](https://roguebabyinyourstore.tumblr.com/post/619023074234417152/i-love-how-its-a-complete-consensus-in-fics-that). Thanks for the inspiration, Amy! ❤️

Despite Patrick’s best research efforts, he had somehow missed the fact that the pizza place in Elmdale he and David are about to have their second date at is essentially a hole in the wall with a couple of standing tables and nowhere to sit. Luckily, the mouthwatering Yelp photos of the pizza itself had been very accurate, and David appears to be too enticed by the slice options to care about the size or aesthetic of the restaurant. Once they order, he does use a handful of napkins to wipe down one of the tall, circular tables, but beyond that, not one complaint is uttered. It's a rare occurrence in general for David Rose, and Patrick makes note of the power of really good pizza.

As much as Patrick truly enjoys the gigantic slice of chicken pesto he’d ordered, he’s enjoying watching David more. When they’d first met, David’s look had seemed like a peculiar and largely indecipherable black-and-white blur. But the more attention Patrick began to pay, the better he became at being able to distinguish certain style choices from each other. For example, some of the differences between how David was dressed for work earlier that day and how he’s dressed for their date now include trading a looser pair of drop-crotch pants for a tight pair of black jeans, and giving his impeccably styled hair a bit of a tousle. He’s not sure what inspired the change from one sweater to another, but he bets he could crack that code given some time.

He also enjoys watching David eat, because it’s clear that he  _ really _ enjoys food. He’s alternating between a slice of margherita and a slice of classic pepperoni like he’s trying to decide which he likes better, but he’s savoring each bite from from either more or less equally. Sometimes he’ll close his eyes and tip his head back happily while he chews, and Patrick is so deeply, embarrassingly smitten with him.

One thing in particular that Patrick can’t get enough of is watching David’s hands. He’s mostly able to manage the large slices with just his right hand, and he uses his left to block the view of his mouth when chewing particularly big bites. He pauses to use napkins frequently, and when he’s not using his left hand, he’s careful to rest it on a napkin on the table. Patrick wants to reach out and brush his fingers against David’s, wants to feel his cool, silver rings. He wants to hold his hand, to run a thumb over his knuckles, to lace their fingers together. Patrick wonders if maybe he should have stopped himself from drumming his fingers directly on the table, if David won’t want to touch his hand now.

In the midst of all these thoughts, David’s left hand suddenly turns palm-up on the table, and that’s how Patrick realizes he’s been staring at that hand for way too long. He looks up to meet David’s knowing gaze and his amused, but not unkind half-smile. With the permission David is giving him, he reaches out with his right hand, placing his fingers on David’s, letting David curl them together. David ends up being the one to run his thumb gently over Patrick’s knuckles, and Patrick has to take a few deep breaths to slow the frenetic beat of his heart.

They’re nearly done eating when they find they’d just beaten the rush, and the place begins to fill up with customers. Patrick scoots around the table to make room for the line to the counter, and ends up side-by-side with David, arms pressed against each other.

“Sorry I didn’t realize this place was so small and casual,” Patrick says sheepishly.

“Are you kidding?” David says. “One of my favorite pizza spots in New York was just like this place. I was beginning to think there were no diamonds in all this rough, and then you brought me here and proved me wrong.”

“Well in that case we should definitely come back again soon.”

This seems to surprise David, and Patrick wonders if he’d assumed there was no promise of a next date. Patrick wants to tell him he has at least a dozen more ideas for future dates, but he wonders if, on the other hand, that would seem like too much too soon. So, he focuses this date that they’re still currently on.

“Did you want another slice before we go? I saw you eyeing that one with the potatoes.”

“Oh, no,” David says quickly. “I mean, I was but… it has whole garlic cloves on it, so…”

“Oh. Do you not like garlic?”

“No I do. It just seemed a little too intense. For a… date night food.”

“Oh,” Patrick says, though he’s not quite following.

David must be able to tell, because he bites his lip subtly and lets his gaze fall to Patrick’s lips.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Patrick breathes, once it clicks.

“Yeah.” It’s gotten loud in the restaurant, so David leans in just a bit closer and says, “There’s only so much a double scoop of mint chip can do after something like that.”

Patrick huffs a surprised laugh. “How did you know I’d planned for ice cream after this?”

“I didn’t,” David says. “I guess you thought of everything.”

“Everything except the downsides of a garlic-heavy dinner, apparently.”

“It’s fine,” David says, busying himself with cleaning up their table so he doesn’t have to meet Patrick’s eye. “I mean,  _ I _ thought for sure after that second kiss you’d be interested in more, but we certainly don’t have to.”

For a brief, horrifying moment, Patrick thinks he’s actually given the impression that he’s not interested in kissing David again. And then David peeks up at him, failing miserably at hiding a mischievous smile, and Patrick realizes he’s messing with him.

“You…” Patrick scoffs, and that’s all he manages to get out before David is turning to toss their trash and squeezing past the line of customers to head outside. Patrick shakes his head and follows him out.

“So which way to the-” David begins to ask, but Patrick interrupts him by sliding a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He feels David smile, and then his hands come up to cradle Patrick’s face as he deepens the kiss.

They kiss there in the light of the pizza place’s neon sign for a little longer than is probably socially acceptable, but Patrick doesn’t care, and David doesn’t seem to either. When they do part, the soft smile on David’s face is almost too much for Patrick to handle. He wants to make David look like that all the time.

“Would’ve done that no matter what you ate,” Patrick says.

David laughs, and then his smile turns a bit guilty.

“That’s um… very sweet of you to say. And I hope you won’t hold it against me if I can’t promise I would’ve done the same.”

Patrick’s hand had landed on David’s shoulder after the kiss, and he slides it down to lace his fingers with David’s.

“Don’t worry,” he says, turning them in the direction they need to go to get to the ice cream shop. “I have a pretty good idea of what I’ve gotten myself into, and I’d expect nothing less.”

They begin to walk, hand in hand, and Patrick once again feels David’s thumb rubbing affectionately at his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/) if you'd like. :)
> 
> And just to put it out there... I would genuinely commission an artist to draw the kiss at the end of this. 👀


End file.
